For Peace
by saiyazonreborn
Summary: Kaname asks a friend from his childhood to help him keep the council off his back. What starts out as a friendly favor turns into something altogether more complicated. AU KxOC Rated M for seductive sequences.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own or am affiliated with Vampire Knight, the werewolf characters are specifically mine. **

**PS Twilight should die in a fire because these vampires are SOOOOO much cooler. **

It was not long after noon and Kaname was still awake. He didn't sleep much to begin with and now he got even less. On his desk lay the cause of this insomnia. Reports; reports from the Vampire Council, reports from his spies, dozens of reports each one separately infuriating and disconcerting at the same time.

The council were questioning his ideals for Cross academy yet again and there had already been a few isolated incidents of 'encroachers' on school grounds. The Hunter's association were also making their insecurities on the situation known.

Tensions between the council and the werewolf assembly were growing by the day, with accusations of breaches in conduct on both sides, as of yet unverified.

On top of it all he had more personal problems to deal with. Yuuki was coming closer to discovering the truth every day and he now had to contend with a bloodthirsty Zero as well. The council was watching his every move, now closer than ever. They had always wanted to try and control him, out of fear no doubt and he had always been a step ahead but now the house of cards he'd built around himself was slowly falling down around him.

The council's latest attempt to spear head his privacy was their insistence that he choose a mate. Obviously they expected him, to mate with another pure blood; that was the last thing he needed, another pair of power hungry eyes watching his every move, invading his space, putting Yuuki in danger.

He shook his head to himself. If the council knew who he was supposed to mate with…that would put Yuuki in even more danger.

He leaned back in his chair turning away from his desk, he needed to quiet his mind to think of a solution. After a few moments of sitting quietly letting his mind go vacant he fell into a fitful slumber.

_Dream Sequence_

He dreamt of himself as a child, seeing himself and yet seeing it all through the child's eyes as well. He was watching several older larger boys wrestle. Although a violent sport they all had good natured smiles on their faces. He heard a light laugh and turned to see his parents chatting amicably with another couple. He looked back at the wrestling boys and suddenly heard a small voice cheering off to the left.

"Come on Thor! Come on! You can do it!" She cheered clapping, jumping, and laughing.

He stared at her for a while entranced by her exuberant nature so unlike vampires. Unfortunately he was caught when she turned to look at him. He looked away and when he finally looked back her gaze had not moved from his person. She gave him a friendly smile before bouncing over to him. "Hi, my name is Maia what's yours?"

"Kaname." He answered coolly.

"Pleased to meet you. Would you like to play with me?" She asked openly.

He looked from her to the boys wrestling and back to her. "I am afraid I do not know how the game is played and I fear my mother would not appreciate it if I mussed my clothes."

Maia laughed and shook her head. "Not that game silly, another game. What do you like to play?"

"I've never played…" He stated eyes turning away from her warm expression once again.

"Well then I'll teach you. How about tag?" She proceeded to teach him all the rules of the game and then some how managed to coax him into playing. Regardless of the simplicity of the game he soon found her laughter to be infectious and found himself enjoying it as well.

"Gotcha!" Maia shouted as she jumped and grabbed a hold of his leg dragging him to the ground. They both laughed and suddenly a small Yuuki jumped on top of Maia. "Gotcha!" She mimicked. Maia was now older to his eyes as was he although Yuuki was just a baby and now their games were restricted to within the manor walls for Yuuki's safety.

Maia laughed and rolled over tickling Yuuki.

"Maia!" A woman's voice called from the door.

Maia hugged and kissed Yuuki before turning to smile at Kaname and bowed her head. "Bye Kaname!" Her voice echoed as she ran across the room. As she moved her form seemed to fade out of being and suddenly Kaname was surrounded by vampires in black lavishing him with attention and fake sympathy.

His heart heavy and his stomach empty he was not in the mood for any of it. The memory of that day was one he would not soon forget. He finally managed to duck away from his 'keeper' long enough to get some air. He stood in the garden outside the lavish villa staring off into space when the sound of leaves shuffling near by caused him to turn his head sharply, but the scent that assailed his nose was not one of foe, but friend.

In the shadow of the trees stood Maia and her family all dressed in black. The sorrow in their eyes was real sympathy, for they were the only people who could truly understand his pain for they felt it almost as acutely.

"We are truly sorry for the loss of your family, Kaname." Her father said trying to keep a proper air about him.

"We will all miss them terribly." Her mother said with a heavy heart her eyes downcast.

Her brothers all shared their condolences. "Your sorrow is ours brother."

"Know that you have a family with us as well."

"If you need anything, do not hesitate to contact us."

When his eyes fell on Maia's face she bit her lip and threw her arms around his neck in an unexpected move. Hugs were rarely something Kaname indulged in but he desperately needed this one. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.

"Oh Kaname!" She choked into his shoulder. "I am so sorry. I miss her too."

He could smell her tears falling and wanted desperately to comfort her and tell her the truth. If anyone deserved to know it was Maia, but he had known telling her would not only endanger Yuuki, but her as well.

Suddenly as he stared into those beautiful sorrow filled orbs her expression changed from one of sadness and comfort to one of horror and pain.

"NO! STOP! Leave me alone!" She screamed before her body and face disappeared into darkness replaced by Yuuki's face. "Help! Oniisama!"

Then the face of his father, Haruka, calm and resolute in the moments before his death. "I wish you truly were my son."

Then everything suddenly turned red, blood red, his hands were covered with blood, the thirst for it began to thrum through him until the shadows parted and revealed the corpses of his loved ones.

The humming in his veins all but dried up and he was consumed by a feeling of cold and fear like he had never known when suddenly…

_End Dream Sequence_

Kaname's eyes opened and he slowly blinked as he recognized the surroundings of his study. He looked down at his hands and felt relief wash over him as he saw they were clean of blood.

"Maia…" He whispered to himself. He had not seen or thought of her in years. Suddenly his curiosity peaked by the dream he began to flip back through the reports searching for the report on the werewolf kingdom.

Kaname did not often dream by design, but sometimes he lost control over his sleep patterns and they managed to turn up. So the fact that he had dreamt at all served to stir his interest.

He looked over the notes on the uncertain peace between vampire and werewolf and the catalog of complaints the council had against the kingdom at present. Neither held any pertinent information regarding the royal family. He thought for a moment before getting up and going to a cabinet across the room. The cabinet held the last two or three reports his spies had brought him. He never kept them for long but he hoped that one of these would hold the answer.

After flipping through them he came upon a copy of a formal royal missive from the werewolf kingdom to the council. It was nothing but the same political niceties masking a contemptuous peace, but it was the signature that baffled him.

It was signed, _Her Royal Majesty Queen Maia de Lupo_

Kaname's eyes widened a fraction, 'Queen?!' He thought.

When he had known her, Maia was the youngest child and only daughter of the werewolf King Miran and his wife Queen Esperanza. She had four older brothers, there was never any reason for her to ascend the throne…

"Seiren." He called softly.

The female vampire appeared out of thin air before him. "Yes, my lord." She bowed obediently.

"I want you to find out whatever you can about the werewolf royal family and our current political standings with them regarding the peace of Nox is Frati."

"Yes sir." Seiren nodded immediately disappearing to complete her appointed tasks leaving Kaname with his thoughts still mired in confusion and disarray.

Seiren did not return until the next morning when the night class was returning to the Moon Dorm. Kaname was still preoccupied with all his problems, but when Seiren appeared before him in his study as he shucked out of his uniform jacket he could think only of Maia.

"What do you have for me?" He asked all business.

"Kaname-sama the Queen of the werewolf kingdom is one Maia de Lupo only living heir to Miran's line. She has been ruling these last two years since the death of her brother. There is discord amongst her own assembly. It would seem they feel a woman is incapable of leading them and that she is far too young for the job. The Nox is Frati still stands my lord, but on fragile legs. Both sides have complaints and are attempting to sabotage all established peace efforts."

When Seiren finished her report Kaname stared off to the side trying to adjust to all the information, some more shocking then the rest.

"What happened to the royal family?" He asked trying to sound passive.

"There are not many details, but they are all deceased."

"Thank you Seiren." Kaname said quickly dismissing the spy.

He sat in his chair running her words over and over in his head. 'Deceased? All of them? That can be no accident.'

Maia and he now had everything in common. Both left alone to face a world that both hated and envied them. To rule and be ruled. She was considered weak and he was under suspicion, it was nothing like their happy days of old.

Kaname's mind traversed the gauntlet of all his troubles and the new information regarding Maia.

As his mind settled on Maia his thoughts all seemed to fall into place. They were both lonely and it was obvious he longed to see his friend, the dream was proof enough, but more than that he saw a way they could help each other.

"Ichijou." He called for the dorm vice president.

The perky blonde vampire entered the study without prelim. "Kaname-sama?" He asked with a quizzical expression.

"I need you to deliver a message for me."

"I will get Seiren straight away." Takuma automatically answered.

"No, I want you to deliver it personally. I need your discretion and you are the only one I would trust with this task." Kaname stared down the younger vampire. Kaname trusted no one, but Takuma was his best friend and although his grandfather was not to be trusted in the slightest he knew Takuma was better than that.

Takuma nodded slowly. Silently proud that Kaname would give him such an important assignment.

"I need you to travel to Campo de Estrellas." Kaname still maintained his cold outward façade appearing all business.

"The werewolf capital?"

"Yes. Request an audience with her majesty Maia de Lupo."

Takuma stood still his eyes slightly widened, in surprise at the request. Kaname had never before showed any interest in the politics with the werewolves.

"Tell her that I request a private audience with her 3 nights from now, here at the moon dorm. Tell her it is of the utmost importance and if she balks at the idea, tell her Kaname does not know how to play such games."

Takuma nodded and wasn't certain if he had seen the small smirk that crossed Kaname's face it happened so fast.

"No one is to know where you are going." Kaname reiterated firmly.

Takuma nodded again and bowed. "Yes Kaname-sama." He turned and left the room without another word maintaining a calm and unhurried façade as he went about preparing to embark on his journey.

He went on foot, such travel would attract the least attention, relying on his vampiric speed a black cloak hiding his sensitive pale skin from the morning sun as he race across forest and wasteland to reach the werewolf capital. He arrived just after 1 in the afternoon. He kept downwind and to the shadows to keep from being prematurely detected. He knew that many werewolves held no love for vampires regardless of the peace treaty. He was enchanted by the capital. He had never been before but Kaname's directions were spot on. It was more of a large township then a city and it held a very rustic and community appeal.

When he reached the royal manor he was surprised to find a smaller less grand chateau then those of his noble vampire brethren, it was none the less magnificent.

He traversed the busy street carefully and snuck through the gates unnoticed. He debated on whether he should sneak all the way in, but decided on the diplomatic route as was his forte. He removed the hood of his cloak and knocked on the double wooden doors and a burly man in uniform answered.

"Yes?" He asked his voice even and strong.

"I wish to have an audience with her majesty it is a matter of great import." He asked with his same old polite manner and smile.

The burly guard stared at him with an analyzing gaze for a few moments before stepping aside and saying, "Come in."

As soon as the door closed the man sniffed and Takuma could tell by the way his shoulders stiffened that he could smell he was a vampire. He took Takuma's cloak from him and hung it up. "Wait here." He instructed throwing a gaze at another guard nearby that clearly said, 'Watch him.'

The guard headed up the central staircase and took a left heading down the short hall to Maia's office.

He knocked and a firm "Enter." Was heard from the other side.

He opened the door to reveal Maia sitting at her desk reading over reports diligently. She looked up at him and raised a curious brow, "Yes?"

"Your highness, there is a young man downstairs requesting an audience with you. He says it is important, but he smells of vampire."

Maia's eyebrow raised higher at this information and she set her pen aside sitting back in her chair. "Bring him up."

The guard nodded and closed the door. Maia listened this his footfalls and thought hard. She was not expecting an envoy from the vampire council, but with all the goings on lately she knew more or less why one might appear at her door, but it was not for an audience.

Takuma was led to the study and when the guard opened the door he was greeted with the sight of the beautiful werewolf queen. He had heard many rumors about werewolves, most of them bad. He was told that they were disgusting, filthy, and barbaric creatures by most but, he had hardly ever seen one. Looking at the gorgeous creature before him he now knew all those rumors to be false. He bowed respectfully and maintained a charming smile.

"Your majesty, it is an honor to meet you. Thank you for seeing me."

"I would say it is an honor, but I do not know you. I seem to be at a disadvantage."

Takuma noticed right away that her voice was all charm and calm, but firm brokering no mischief.

"I am Ichijou Takuma, loyal servant to the pureblood vampire Kuran Kaname."

Takuma missed the shock that passed through Maia's eyes at his words.

"Lord Kaname?" She whispered curious, but kept her voice even.

"Yes. He wishes a private audience with you."

Maia narrowed her eyes at the messenger. She had not seen nor heard from Kaname in many years, it was hard to believe he would just contact her out of the blue one day especially in such a formal fashion. To her knowledge he didn't even know of her ascent to the throne and she knew nothing of his situation.

"How do I know you speak the truth?" She asked abruptly.

Takuma stood tall prepared by Kaname for such a query. "Kaname-sama said he does not know how to play such games and that you would understand."

Maia allowed a small smile to cross her face at that. She remembered well the first day that she met the pureblood, the poor boy knew nothing of 'playing'. This had to be a real request from Kaname.

"A private audience you say?" She questioned.

"Yes. 3 nights from now at Cross Academy's, Moon Dorm." Takuma replied.

"Unofficially?"

"Unofficially."

"Did he say why?"

"Only that it was important, nothing more."

Maia shook her head, she shouldn't have been surprised that Kaname had inherited the Kuran family's legendary pension for secrets and discretion. A leader herself now she realized how important such things were.

"Alright. Tell him I shall be there one hour after nightfall." She answered with finality

Takuma smiled and bowed once again. "Thank you your highness, I will tell him we await your visit most earnestly."

As the door closed behind Takuma she sighed a dreamy kind of sigh.

"Kuran Kaname." She said to herself. Her mind raced over memories of the young vampire's smiling eyes.

She laughed and shook her head. "I wonder what game we will play this time."


	2. Plots laid

**Chapter 2**

In the three days before the meeting Kaname found himself wondering more and more about what a grown up Maia would be like. He wasn't entirely sure his plan would work, because he wasn't entirely sure that Maia was the same girl he remembered. But the meeting was sure to clear everything up for him.

While Kaname was more than a little apprehensive Maia was nervous as well, but more excited. She had missed the vampire so much. She had been devastated the last time she saw him, devastated for him, devastated about losing her friends. Because even though Yuuki was really gone she had lost Kaname that day as well. Yet he was the one person in her life she could now get back.

The night came merciful quick and Kaname sat in the sitting room of the Moon Dorm, waiting as the final rays of sunlight faded into shadow. He wore a white sweater with his black dress shirt underneath and khakis. Upon the table sat a bowl of freshly cut roses and a bottle of wine and two glasses. As nervous as he was he wanted to make a good impression.

Takuma stood outside the door awaiting Maia's arrival. Both he and Kaname were skipping classes for this meeting. It wasn't entirely unheard of them to do such things but it was sure to cause a stir amongst the other vampires. That was why Takuma was present to guard against curious eyes.

At precisely an hour after sundown three large wolves loped out of the wood to the right of the Moon Dorm.

A large white tundra wolf, a smaller leaner red wolf, and the biggest was a brown tinted and gray, Grey Wolf. Takuma watched as in a swirl of color and shine the three wolves transformed into humans before his very eyes. He found himself blinking continually to apprehend what he had seen. It was like a magic trick…even vampires did not have such magical flair.

Before him stood Lady Maia wrapped in a gray shawl, flanking her were a tall muscular built man with spectacles wearing a gray trench coat and a shorter rough looking man with a black leather jacket.

She smiled at him and took in the sight of the dorm before turning to her companions. "Boys keep a look out, and play nice." She said with a playful tone.

They nodded in response and stayed put as she sauntered towards Takuma. "Mr. Ichijou." She greeted politely.

He smiled back, "My lady, good to see you again, my lord awaits you." He turned and knocked on the door before opening it to allow Maia in.

When Kaname heard the knock he sat up straighter and as the door opened he watched a pair of long leather clad legs step forth through the door. Maia said "thank you" to Takuma before turning completely to enter the door and face Kaname.

Kaname remembering his gentleman's training stood as she entered the room but his eyes covertly wandered from the knee high black leather boots to the black riding pants that hugged the gentle swell of her hips and above that a bulky brown pouch belt that hung over a burgundy corset with lacing up the front that disappeared under her gray shawl. His eyes landed on her face, her smile was the same and her eyes were the same comforting dark orbs, with green flecks shining mischievously in them. Her hair wavier than he remembered hanging loose around her shoulders, raspberry red with caramel highlights. She was gorgeous, with the same comforting presence he adored.

She smiled openly at him and covertly took in his appearance the same way appreciating his growth as much as he did hers.

"As I live and breath, Kaname." There was a pause in her speech before she blinked to regain herself. "Oh how I've missed you."

He smiled back at her, a small secret smile he hadn't used in many years. "And I you dear friend." He held out his hands to take her shawl and as she shrugged it off he was greeted with the sight of her bare shoulders and her arms clad in white peasant blouse sleeves. After hanging up her shawl he held out an arm to motion her to the couch. "Shall we?" She sat gracefully down on the couch crossing one leg over the other still smiling happily in joy of seeing Kaname.

They just stared at each other for a few moments, taking in the other's presence. Neither of them were ever at a loss for words, but now they couldn't think of anything to say. Time and uncertainty stood between them.

Finally Maia broke the silence. "How have you been?"

"I've been better." He stated cryptically giving her a little smile. "But I've also been worse…"

"Maia…" He started reaching over and taking her hand. "I've heard rumors. What of your family?"

Maia swallowed noticeably and looked away. "They are all gone…"

Kaname squeezed her hand wanting to take away all her pain, pain he knew all too well.

"7 years ago, now, Tane and Dane caught a disease unique to werewolves, we have no idea how they contracted it, but it killed them both." She stopped to throw a sad pleading look at Kaname before taking a breath and continuing. "Not a year later my parents and Thor went to visit friends in another province. Vulcan and I stayed behind, him to run things and me because I was stubborn." She gave a light laugh at that. "One of their guards returned to tell us they had been killed on their return trip, assassinated by vampires…"

"Level Es?" Kaname questioned although in his gut he knew that wasn't the case.

"No, the guard described the attackers as well dressed men who looked older than your or I but not old, with deadly weaponry and skill."

"The council." Kaname said in a whisper. He could feel his anger growing but had to tamp it down less he destroy more windows or worse...

"Yes, then two years ago while on patrol one night along the outskirts of the capital Vulcan and I were attacked…he sacrificed his life to protect me." A single solitary tear fell down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away. In the outside world such weakness was not tolerated by leaders. "Not a day goes by my people do not cry for blood to avenge my family. But I know that if we went to war, we would only be giving them what they want…the destruction of our treaty." Her eyes finally returned to lock with his own her gaze more stable and determined. "But I will not destroy the peace my parents, our parents, worked so hard to build and keep."

Kaname squeezed her hand. "You are brave Maia."

She chuckled giving an ironic smile. "You mean I'm a fool. My people condemn me for weak every day. I am surprised they listen to me at all."

"At least you have the power to punish them if they do not listen." Kaname answered the irony cutting him as well.

Maia studied his face, his usual mask of detachment in place but she knew how to read him. Always had, it was as though she could sense his emotions even when he was not sure he even felt them. His more strategic and calculating side found it dangerous to have such person that could see right through him, but another part of himself found it comforting to have an understanding compatriot. "Do not blame yourself for this Kaname. We both know that you have your own problems to deal with. I am certain they have something to do with this school." She said making a motion with her hand to their surroundings.

Kaname smirked at her keen observation skills and opened the wine bottle and began to pour them both glasses.

"Not even your all powerful self can deal with all the world's problems in one bold move."

He handed her her glass and sat back. "You would be right on both counts. This school is my latest attempt at improving vampire-human relations."

He went on to explain about the Night Class 'experiment' and she listened intently, sipping at her wine.

"However, the council is not as enamored of the idea as I and I am very likely watched every second."

Maia shook her head. "Your ambitions will be the death of you Kaname, but peace has been the goal of your family for centuries I do not doubt the same desire runs in your veins. Peace with werewolves and humans, your parents would be proud." She lifted her glass in a slight toast to him and then took another swig.

Kaname gave a weak smile and for a moment his mind wandered over his past, his destiny, all he had lost, and what was left to him. Any lesser being could become lost in the maze of despair within Kaname's mind, but he was used to it by now. Snapping out of it he looked intently at Maia once again.

"The council's pressuring is the reason I called you here tonight."

"And here I thought you just enjoyed my company." She rolled her eyes sarcastically she put down her wine glass and drew closer to Kaname pulling her knees up under her to kneel upon the couch.

Kaname smirked inwardly at this only Maia would do such an un lady like gesture, but make the move so sexy it wouldn't matter to any heterosexual man with a beating heart. She was a master at distraction. Even before sexy was part of the equation. "But I am always eager for a game. I do believe this is the first time you have ever taught me one." She commented with a grin.

He kept a straight face knowing all too well that she could very well slap him for the suggestion he was about to make and be in the right. "The council wants me to begin the search for a mate. They of course wish it to be another pure blood. But all the pureblood ladies have their own ambitions and I will not have some power hungry harpy spying on me. That is why I would like you to pretend to be my lover to keep the council from persisting on the topic."

Maia stared drolly at Kaname for a moment before pursing her lips shaking her head and running a hand through her wavy red and russet tinted locks. "You mean to tell me that a werewolf lover is going to keep the council content? I don't think so Kaname."

"You are of the right social status, I can give reasons concerning the peace treaty."

"They will not like that." She answered back.

"They will not but the reasons will satisfy and unless they wish to shatter the illusion of diplomacy and civility that keeps them from being hunted by the Hunters Association then they will accept it. It will assist you as well." She gazed at him quizzically and he continued to explain.

"You told me that your people see you as weak because you do nothing against the council. And my sources tell me they oppose you because of your youth and gender. If you are courting me then not only will they see a strong male potential but, my perceived strength alone will assure them that you are taking steps to off set the council's threats."

She looked thoughtful for a moment mulling the idea over in her head. "I do not know if it would endear me to the assembly or alienate me more to be attached to a vampire."

"The werewolves do not know of the intrigues involved in vampire politics, outwardly speaking I have no forward connections to the council. This arrangement is mutually beneficial to us both. Besides you are the only woman I can stand to be in my presence." Kaname smirked he had not spoken so many words at length in a long time, but she deserved an explanation and she was the only one who would ever get one from him.

She smirked and rolled her eyes at his complimentary effort.

"Please Maia, you're the only one I can trust with this. You are my best friend." Kaname said his eyes showing all sincerity.

Maia felt herself once again being dazzled by the red brown eyes of Kaname. His eyes were the windows to his soul she had found at least for those who looked hard enough. Those eyes had taught her his every tell and emotion since they were small. Those eyes meant everything to her.

"Alright I will do it. I'm up for the game, we're practically actors already." She said her trepidation replaced by a playful grin.

"Everyone must believe this is real, everyone even our most trusted." Kaname added firmly and she nodded crossing her heart. "Scout's Honor." She joked.

He set down his wine glass his eyes hardening once again. She couldn't understand this sudden mood swing. Still staring away from her he spoke, "I must tell you the truth as well Maia…. Yuuki is alive."

Maia blinked rapidly and leaned closer to Kaname. "H…how…how did she survive?" She paused for a moment before forcing out in a whisper. "Father always said whatever had killed your parents must have also gotten Yuuki, but how did you both survive?"

Kaname was taken back by the fact that she knew the truth about his parents. His only give away for his shock was the widening of his eyes, but she noticed it.

"My father always believed that Haruka and Juuri would never willingly leave this earth while you and Yuuki still needed them. They loved you more than anything and would never do that to you."

Kaname felt his insides begin to warm uncharacteristically at her heartfelt words, but he hid it better this time.

"They died protecting Yuuki and I. Our mother used her own blood to bind Yuuki's vampire blood in essence making her fully human."

"Yuuki… is human?" Maia asked in awe.

Kaname nodded. "She has lived as a human for almost 10 years. She retains no memory of her life as a vampire."

"She doesn't know you." It was more of a statement then a question, but all the same Maia's face showed sympathy and concern.

"After the battle that claimed the lives of our parents I 'found' her in the woods and brought her here to this academy to be raised by the headmaster. She knows I am a vampire, but as a friend not a brother."

Maia smirked and chuckled lightly moving to reposition herself on the couch again. "If I know my Yuuki even if she does not remember you she probably has a crush on you."

"Perhaps…"

"Perhaps nothing… Kaname. Is she the reason you are fighting the idea of courting?"

Kaname had not really even thought about that. Yuuki was his intended, but with so much on his mind he had never connected the dots between the courting issue and her. Her existence as his sister and her existence as his fiancé were both fact to him, and he cared for her very much, but he was so set on keeping her safe in her ignorance he dared not to think on that hope.

"Truly... I am more fearful that my mother's incantation is wearing off. Yuuki has become more curious about the night class and is friends with a Level D." The last part was said with some disgust. Maia could sense both anger and jealousy in his tone. She too became worried for her dear friend at the thought of her being in the presence of such an uncontrolled beast.

"I fear for her safety with him, but if she were to revert to her pure blood state she would have even more to fear from the council."

"She would become an instant target. That is why your parents kept her hidden." Maia observed finally understanding his worries.

They were silent with their conclusions for a while before Maia said, "I would love to see Yuuki again and I will do anything to help you protect her, but won't we be hurting her with this charade?

"It is the only way. She will understand later."

'Will she?' Maia thought to herself, she remembered well how Yuuki adored her brother and if she was the same girl she knew then she most definitely was in love with the pureblood. Maia wondered if the friendship she had with Yuuki when they were younger would survive all of this.

Their talk once again turned to their pretend courtship and they decided that he would come make an 'official' calling to her at her home in two weeks time and then after that come to visit him 'publicly' at the Academy.

Their talk had lasted most the night and when Kaname looked at the clock he knew that the Night Class would be returning soon.

"Has it really been all night?" Maia questioned looking at the clock as well.

"Well you're easy to talk to and a great distraction." Kaname said with a little smile as he stood.

"Well you're difficult to talk _with_, but you're easy on the eyes and not a bad listener." She grinned at him playfully as she too stood and made her way to the door. He grabbed her wrap from the hook and headed towards her. "So are we putting on a show for the peanut gallery?" She asked tossing her head towards the door to indicate their men outside.

Kaname nodded grabbing the door handle. "Who's leading you or me?" Maia asked.

"Me."

"Naturally." She said with a little roll of her eyes before he opened the door to allow her to step outside. Kaname always the strategist had planned her exit for the exact moment the other vampires were coming through the gate back to the moon dorm.

As she stepped out he stepped out behind her holding her wrap. "One moment my lady." He said as he brought the wrap around her and used it to pull her body to his. She chuckled and leaned into the embrace. Kaname leaned forward to nuzzle and kiss her exposed neck. She laughed again, because anyone watching who knew Kaname as well as she would know that this was completely out of character for him and whispered, "Kaname…" When she did he leaned back up to look into her eyes for a moment before placing a chaste kiss on her lips. Which he quickly turned into a passionate one. Maia gave as good as she got and they remained that way for only a few moments before Kaname pulled back and loosed his hold on her arms. She righted herself and leaned back with a playful pout on her lips.

"I'll miss you." Her tone was playful but her words serious.

"Don't worry. Two weeks is not very long. I will come and see you soon, I promise."

Caressing her cheek with his thumb as he spoke.

"I will hold you to that. And you'd better make it up to me." She said in a teasing tone.

Kaname smirked. He smirked because no one else would ever get away with teasing him in such a manner, but mocking and teasing had been Maia's method for pulling him out of his shell as a child. She used to mock his serious tone to show him that some times being serious was just plain silly. It seemed her methods never changed and here she was doing it all over again. He caressed her cheek once more and then leaned down to kiss the corner of her mouth. "I most definitely will, my lady." He replied smoothly with a smile. She grinned at him and wrapped the shawl tighter around herself. She nodded her head in respectful greeting and he did the same before she descended the stairs in a slow saunter. She walked back towards her two men who stood one with a wide eyed look of shock and the other with a covertly raised eyebrow, she turned her head to see the mixed looks of shock, bewilderment, disgust and the generally emotionless vampire expressions coming from the Night class. She smirked at them and looked to her entourage, "Boys…" She stated then turned around to face Kaname and Takuma who stood on his immediate right. She bowed low with a flourish and in an instant the whirl of color returned and the three transformed into wolves and bounded off into the forest from whence they came.


	3. Glad Tidings

_Sorry the update took so long I have been rather distracted by the harshness of reality but thanks all who have read and reviewed this as well as my other fics and I hope to get back to regular updates soon. ~Saiyazon_

_If anyone is wondering this takes place just after Yuuki learns about Zero's condition. So yes she at least knows about him. _

**Chapter 3**

Kaname watched the whole spectacle with a smirk still firmly in place. After the first few moments of shock wore off for the night class. Ruka was the first to recover and stepped forward. "Kaname-sama!" She called out desperately.

The pure blood's smirk vanished as his eyes fell on her.

"Who…who was that?" Was all Ruka could manage to stutter out. There were so many questions running through her mind and yet the obvious one was the only to escape.

Kaname nodded simply. "Come inside and I will explain." 

He walked back inside the Moon Dorm and Ichijou gave the rest of the Night Class a wide eyed look indicating even he was not sure of his lord's motives, before they all hurried to follow their lord all eager to hear about the strange visitors.

They all settled in the sitting room around Kaname as he sat languidly on a couch before them.

"To answer your question Ruka, she, is her highness Queen Maia de Lupo of the werewolf kingdom. I asked her here to allow me the honor of courting her."

There were a few gasps and a lot of looks of shock and confusion on the faces of all present.

"Why would you court a werewolf?" Rima asked deadpan in her same old nonchalant voice.

"Mating with Lady Maia could bring help to our cause and peace to our people. She is the perfect candidate." Kaname answered analytically.

"But…But she is not a pureblood…she is not even a vampire?" Aidou stuttered out shock and indignance overcoming him.

Kaname stared at him intensely as though to punish him with his stare alone for his outburst and judgments.

"There are no rules barring whom I mate with. Besides she is of a higher social ranking then even myself, I hardly believe that can be frowned upon. I will be going to visit her soon and she will be returning to see me in the coming weeks and I expect you all to show her the respect she deserves as a Queen and if not at least out of respect for me as she is my chosen companion."

His words seem to kowtow the room and all the vampires replied with nods and "Yes my lords."

"Good, you are dismissed." Most of them moved off to do their own thing, but a few remained fixing their lord with worried, confused, or irritated glances. Kaname ignored them all and moved to go to his study. Ichijou followed.

"My lord, forgive my forwardness, but what effect will this truly have on our relationship with the humans? The werewolves are more secretive about their existence then us and surely the werewolf council will not be amiable to this or our own for that matter."

Ichijou made many valid points, but Kaname already knew all the risks, he had weighed them in his mind and made calculations. He was sick of the bluff game with the politicians and they had now forced his hand, and he was sure that he would come out holding the full house.

"Don't worry Takuma. I have it under control. Maia and I realize the risks we are taking, but I am sick of waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"Yes My Lord." Takuma nodded in agreement, internally he was proud that his lord had finally found a motivation. A beautiful and charming motivaton…

Maia and her entourage arrived back at the mansion in good time by around 8 am. As soon as they shifted back into their human forms her bodyguards voiced their concerns about what they too had seen.

"WHAT do YOU THINK you were doing?" The shorter of her guardians, bellowed. Although short for a man he was by no means meek and more intimidating then most.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you mean?" She said evasively trying to lead the fuming man to the door whilst the other stood stalk still and silent..

"Don't try and pull that crap with me Maia." The man shot back.

"Why did you kiss that vampire?" The taller man finally spoke in an even, but confused tone, his face betraying nothing.

Maia closed her eyes for a moment to compose herself. She wanted to have her head on straight for all the explanations she knew were to come. "Can we talk about this inside?" She asked opening the back door to her mansion and motioning them in. She was suspicious of the open air.

They went inside and up to her study. As the door clicked closed behind them she began to speak. "Kaname sent an emissary to me the other day to request this meeting so that we might discuss the merits of a courtship."

She sat down in her chair to face her two friends.

"Merits of courtship…." The rougher of the two known to the world as Tane, repeated in a dumbstruck even tone.

"My lady entering into a courtship with a vampire is ill advised. To do so with a pureblood is increasingly more dangerous." The taller of the two spoke his urgency rising.

"How could you even consider courtship with a vampire after all they've done to you? Your family?" Tane's temper rose and his words stung Maia even through the mask she had managed to forge against that pain.

"That has nothing to do with this. He is not responsible for what happened." She defended, her brow furrowed in determination and growing impatience.

"Maia, this will not endear you to the assembly."

"Edwin I cannot do any worse with the assembly." Maia said making light of the remarks of her tall inquisitive advisor.

She leaned back in her chair and pushed her hair back out of her face. "Kaname and I have discussed the political ramifications at length and have decided that the reward outweighs the risks. You said yourself he is a pureblood, my courtship with him will tie the hands of the vampire council keeping us out of a war."

"How can you be sure his motives are pure? You can't trust him!" Tane spat, as Maia had spoken he had begun a short angry pace back and forth in place.

"I have known Kaname for longer than I have even known either of you. I trust him with my life as well as the fate of my people. Don't concern yourself with the how." A scowl had once again lighted itself on her features. She grew tired of lecturing. "Don't you wonder why we met him at a human school? It is one of his projects to integrate vampires into human society. Every vampire you saw there does not drink human blood while at the school."

"Even Kaname?" Tane asked skeptically.

"If you wish to interrogate him you will get your chance in two weeks when he comes to visit to make our courtship public. I will allow you both some time to _talk _with him then."

She paused waiting for another rebuttal, but it seems all had been exhausted by her fervor and by the late hour.

"Now go get some rest and I trust that this meeting and all its contents will remain a secret."

Both men nodded and bowed at the waist. "Goodnight my lady." They chorused before leaving the study. Not long after Maia too left the study and went down the hall two doors past the drawing room to her own.

Her room was done in maroon with gold accents, a four poster bed with maroon sheets and gossamer gold bed curtains surrounding the whole of it.

Donning a white nightgown Maia crawled into bed the curtains closing behind her. She reached beneath her pillow as she lay down to feel the cold comforting steel of her custom made revolver and stake combo pack weapon. When she had first received the gun she had thought it was silly to keep such a thing in her room, but her brother and her guards insisted upon it. Now, older and wiser she had it modified to include the stake and kept it under her pillow as her 'security blanket'.

She ran her hand back and forth over the weapon the coolness lulling her into sleep, her thoughts still focused on the events of the night, specifically the passionate kiss she had shared with Kaname….

Her dreams took her back, back into her memories. A memory of her first kiss…

It was summer and the sun had already begun to set behind the horizon leaving the world in a pale pink and red glow. The day was ending for some but for her and Kaname's kind it was just beginning. Werewolves could go out in day or night but because of what many considered as a frightening mutation or evil they preferred the cover of darkness. It was one of the last times that she and her brothers had spent happy hours with the Kuran family. It was the first summer of her adolescence and she, her brothers, and Kaname were all outside the Kuran mansion. Her brothers and Kaname were playing a rowdy game of keep away. She however was not in the mood. She sat nearby on a garden bench staring off into the sunset sky.

It was unusual for her not to join in their games and Kaname seemed to be the only one who noticed.

"Maia…." He queried carefully. She didn't respond right away but let out a long sigh. "What's the matter?" He asked sitting down beside her.

She turned to him with a crest fallen look on her face. "It's probably not anything you want to hear…"

Kaname didn't say anything, he simply reached out to touch her arm comfortingly and waited patiently for her to speak.

She gave him a small sad smile. "Well…one of the boys in the village. Recently I have become very fond of him and he seemed to notice my attention and I thought he returned it. I wanted to do something nice for him to show him that I liked him. So I…I…took a rose from my mother's garden. I know it was wrong and that those roses were gift from your mother to mine, but I thought that if I took just one…I mean they were so precious to my mother. They are the most beautiful flower in her garden. I just thought that he would see how I felt."

She paused to bite her lip nervously.

"But…when I gave it to him…he sneered at me and said 'how dare I insult him with such an insignificant gift.' Then…." Maia reached into her pocket and removed a handful of rose petals. "He stomped on it as if it were trash." Maia's eyes had begun to water slightly in anger and sorrow. "How could he do that? We have played together since we were little. I don't understand. I'm just so angry, and heartbroken. I feel awful for stealing the rose just for it to be destroyed."

Kaname looked from her to the petals in her hand and then carefully placed his hand over the petals his energy pulsated out and a few seconds later the petals had reformed into a perfect new rose. Maia gasped at the feat and Kaname finally spoke. "There that should rid you of your guilt at least. Tell your mother I gave you the rose and it will not be a lie." She beamed at him thankfully.

"As for your other emotions, don't waste them on him. He isn't worthy." As Maia listened to him speak wise beyond his years his voice began to change and upon second glance she was not seated beside a fully grown Kaname the same as he was the night before. She too was grown but they still sat on the garden bench of her past. "You deserve someone better Maia. You are more than a princess you are a wonderful person and if he can't see that then he is not worth seeing."

Those had been Kaname's exact words that day so long ago.

She gazed up into those comforting and strong crimson eyes and whispered. "Thank you Kaname. You always know just what to say."

Then the two leaned closer to one another until their lips touched in a tender kiss that soon turned passionate and she found strong hands grasping her arms and pulling her close and her hands returned the favor by running up his chest. When their kiss broke they simply stared at each other. Each a small smile upon their features as they held one another. Maia longed to capture his lips again but as she reached up to pull his head back down to hers she felt herself being drawn once again into the waking world.

By now it was a little after midday and her dream had her staring at the ceiling unblinkingly for a few moments. Confusion flashed through her mind but the memory was so sweet she couldn't help the large grin that she sported. "This game will be more fun than I thought." She mused happily before rising to meet the day. She was finishing dressing when there was a knock on the door. She looked at the clock and new exactly who would call on her.

"Come in Olivia." She called cinching up the tie at the front of her dress and fluffing her hair out. An elegantly dressed dark haired woman with olive skin and red eyes entered.

"Good day, my lady." She greeted formally. Maia smiled and shook her head. "Good morning Olivia could you have Tane and Edwin meet us in the solarium for a late lunch please?"

"Of course my lady."

"Olivia…" She said as the woman turned to leave. "Have you been briefed on what I'm sure will be viewed as my shortcomings of last night?"

Olivia smiled for the first time since entering. "Yes, Tane made it his personal business to come and alert me as soon as you arrived back last night."

"Doesn't anyone understand orders anymore?" Maia said with an exaggerated sigh.

Olivia chuckled softly and Maia sat down in the chair before her mirror looking back at Olivia. "What do you have to say?" She asked.

"I must say that courting a vampire is on my top ten list of things most likely to get you killed, but I am less concerned for you physically because I know that the boys and I would rip apart anything that tried to harm you. I am however worried about what this will do to you….as a friend…is this really a good idea?" Olivia counseled.

Maia sighed and leaned back and stayed silent for a moment thinking before looking up into Olivia's eyes through the mirror.

"You know what Olivia…I think for the first time in my life I actually do know exactly what I'm doing."

Olivia smiled at her friend's reflection. "If that's good enough for you It's good enough for me."

Maia chuckled and stood to embrace her friend. "Thanks Olivia, you're the best. Now if only I can convince the boys." She said as they headed out towards the solarium.

Lunch was filled with the boys trying everything in their power to convince her it was a bad idea. She fielded their criticism better after a good night's sleep and laughed off their worries harmlessly.

When they realized their serious attempts were futile Tane changed tactics. "Well Maia at the very least consider your children." He said leaning back and crossing his arms behind his head.

"My what?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Whose to say vampires and werewolves can even have children together? And if you did well no offense to you but those would be some pretty ugly children." He quipped with a smirk.

Maia gave him an unimpressed look before chuckling. "Well personally I find Kaname rather handsome."

"Ok that tactic backfired." Tane said making a gagging motion.

Edwin chuckled lightly and Olivia shook her head at their childish banter.

"Give it up Tane." Maia said with a sigh. "I grow weary of your attempts. Even Edwin has silenced his objections."

"Only for the moment till I come up with a more stirring argument." He said from over his tea cup rim.

Maia gave him a smirk and shook her head. "On to business for once shall we. The reason I called you here is because I need to arrange a meeting of the werewolf assembly. I want to tell them the news in person."

The three advisors exchanged weary looks, but seeing the resolve in their Queen's eyes they nodded and in chorus answered. "Yes my lady."

"We will be assembled by dawn day after tomorrow." Edwin added as they all stood and bowed off to do her bidding.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes my source is reliable. Kaname intends to court the werewolf queen." Asato Takuma answered his fellow councilmen as they met in a dark secluded library at his estate.

"This is unacceptable." Another shouted enraged. "A pureblood tainting his line with the blood of those vermin!"

"You said Kuran would be easy to control but, so far he has done nothing more than aggravate." Another said coldly from the corner.

"Calm yourself brother, so far Kaname has been nothing but a passive threat and we are not yet prepared to take him on outright."

"But we cannot let this foolishness go on. It is high time we rid ourselves of those furry nuisances."

"We've been picking off the royal family for years. I was sure that the girl would be no trouble." Asato growled as he continued to stare out the window, his mind whirring trying to find a solution to this predicament. "Wait a minute…." He whispered. His instantly calm new demeanor caused all in the room to sit up and listen close. He turned to face the assembled vampires.

"This is quite perfect. With all we have done thus far to alienate the werewolves, their council cannot possibly agree to this arrangement. They will lose confidence in her once and for all and she will be replaced. Then what kind of match could she possibly me for Kuran-sama?"

"You think the situation will resolve itself?" An older dapper gentleman commented dryly.

"I do."

The sun rose orange in the Eastern sky turning the pale morning bright as Maia marched confidently to the amphitheater. The amphitheater was specially constructed so it was indoors making it ideal for both the assembly meetings and for training purposes. Dressed in a short sleeve, boat neck, burgundy floor length gown, formal attire necessary for these affairs, she was a vision of power and sophistication flanked by her three advisors, all wearing blank determined looks.

All the werewolf chieftains were assembled. Each werewolf village, the world over, had its own leader/representative and all were in attendance.

"Her royal highness Queen Maia de Lupo." As she entered the amphitheater all the chieftains rose to bow to her and she nodded respectfully back. She took her place at the opening of the circle of benches and placing her hands together began, "Honored assembly. I welcome you all here today for a most important announcement. One that I hope in time will bring as much joy to the werewolf kingdom as it has me. I want you all to be the first to know I have finally entered into a courtship."

There was a rolling murmur throughout the colossal room. Several of the elders shouted. "About time!" Congratulations!" "This is a fortuitous event." All of them were passingly acknowledged with a nod. However a few still remained suspicious and silent.

A middle aged chieftain from one of the prominent Western villages, named Claudius Cane stood up. A tall broad shouldered man with brown whiskers he was, bowed slightly and said. "May I inquire who the lucky young man is to have gained your favor?"

Many of the assembly suspected it to be one of her long time advisors since she was rarely seen with any other men.

She grinned. "I am glad you asked Brother Cane. I was approached by Lord Kaname Kuran, whom asked me for my companionship and I accepted." She kept smiling even though she knew the shit was about to hit the fan.

Many of the council leaped up from the chairs shouting in outrage, others sat shocked at her disclosure.

"The vampire lord?... Have you lost your mind?" Claudius asked his facial muscles twitching and clenching in a spasm to contain his outrage.

"I think it's a marvelous idea." She defended. "With the ear of the vampire lord I can stop their attacks on our borders far easier than any petition or diplomatic missive can." She reasoned with a confident sway and gesture. Knowing exactly how to spin the story to her advantage she continued. "Think of it as creative diplomacy…" She said with a provocative smile. "And industrious fact gathering…." She let that hang for a moment before one of the lords piped up.

"Fact gathering?"

"What better way to preempt their attacks then to mix with vampire society and find them out before they happen. It make take some time to accurately infiltrate and uncover their plans, but as I said in the meantime I can charm their lord into a peace agreement." Confident in her air more than she was inside as she thanked any god who would listen that they didn't know the truth of Kaname's station.

"Do you think it's possible?" Another asked timid and disbelieving.

"My lords, you underestimate me too much. As a woman I already come more prepared for this than any male leader ever could. This would never be possibly without my feminine charms…" She said with a grin and shift of her hips to show the room her profile. Maia had worked hard to make herself into the confident leader she was now and if that meant using her sex appeal to manipulate men then so be it. She promised herself long ago she would do anything to keep her family name intact.

Claudius was not as convinced, he had high aspirations for himself and as he saw it Maia was in the way, but the way he saw it this new plan of hers would be her own undoing, it would surely backfire and force the assembly to take action. All he had to do was wait, and that was a game he had become very good at….

After more chatter and reassurances the assembly meeting came to an end with all complaints silence for the time being and for the next week Maia buried herself in work continuing her official role with the same flawless drive and determination as she always had. Her thoughts however were still occupied with excitement at Kaname's impending visit. She couldn't stop the giddy feeling that accompanied thoughts of seeing Kaname again. She had missed him terribly these last 9 years and was grateful to have her best friend back. She felt like a kid again and along with that feeling came a sense of security and freedom she had not felt since the death of her parents.

Sufficiently distracted, Maia decided to write Kaname a letter. She would be careful in her writing so as not to reveal their 'secret' for she was not fool enough to believe that Kaname might be the only one to read it.

So she sat down and began to pen her missive, when she finished she called Olivia to her study.

"You called my lady?" Olivia entered formally.

"Ah yes Olivia. Do you know the way to Cross Academy in the Norhern Quadrant?"

"Yes I do." Olivia answered.

"Good I would like you to deliver this missive to Lord Kaname." She said handing Olivia the envelope with Kaname's name written in decorative script on the front.

Olivia raised a slight eyebrow at her request. "You're sending him a love letter?" She questioned curiously.

"What? I'm allowed." Maia defended with a sarcastic smirk.

Olivia shook her head, but bowed. "As you wish my lady."

That evening at Cross Academy as the sun dipped below the horizon the Night Class came out in their usual show of beauty and superiority with their usual entourage of Day Class student fans standing around watching. There was one face however which was out of place amongst the seemingly endless throng of admirers. Olivia stood back to the tree line, her long black hair pulled back wearing what appeared to be an silver and white English riding suit. Kaname was the first to spot her and veered from his usual course to meet her. "Kaname-sama?" She questioned with a bow.

"Yes?" He replied passively. "I have a missive from my Lady." She held out the letter to him and he took it glancing at it suspiciously. "And what is the nature of the missive?" He asked.

"Personal, my lord. I have not read it." She assured him firmly.

"Shall I await a reply?"

The two seemed to not notice that they were being watched now by not only the day class, but the night class, and the prefects as well. When Takuma realized his friend's untoward departure he followed him. As he walked up to the two of them Kaname answered. "Yes, Takuma could you inform our professors that I will be a little late to class? No more than an hour hopefully."

"Certainly Kaname." Takuma readily agreed before Kaname turned motioning Olivia to follow. "This way please." He said as they headed back to the moon dorm.

As the exchange was carried out none of them realized they had an avid audience. All the students watched curiously including two suspicious prefects. "Who's that?" A few day students murmured. "Is that Kaname-senpai's girlfriend?" The girls whispered.

Yuuki couldn't help over hearing and stared at the exotic beauty speaking to Kaname, she didn't appear to be a vampire but she was beautiful and Yuuki was hardly an expert, but the mention of Kaname's girlfriend had her slightly saddened.

In response to their queries, Ruka snorted. "Hardly."

Hearing her response the girls seemed to all relax at that knowledge even Yuuki. "Kaname-senpai is not worthy of such mediocre attentions." Ruca continued bitter and haughty.

However the relief the girls felt was short lived due to a tightlipped quip from Rima. "Besides his girlfriend is much prettier…"

Many girls gasped and Yuuki simply stared in disbelief before turning to Zero who glared at Rima hard. Trying to discern the truth to her words. "Should we tell Head Master Cross about this?" Yuuki finally stuttered out breaking Zero's death glare. He looked down at her concernedly and turned away. "Perhaps…" He whispered.

Olivia waited outside his study as Kaname read Maia's letter…

_Dear Kaname, _

_I know it has only been a week since I last saw you, but I miss you already. I cannot imagine how I got by so long without you. Aside from telling you how much I miss you I also wanted to tell you that I have already met with the assembly regarding our status and although they are not partial to the idea they seem to understand our situation…_

_I can hardly wait for your arrival. We have so much to talk about. Give my regards to everyone. Know I would wait forever to be with you, but as a gentleman I know you won't make me wait that long._

_Yours Maia_

Kaname found himself smirking just a little at her letter.

It took him back to their youth when they got to see each other even more rarely. The whole time they were apart Maia would write him a letter every week, but since there was no way to get them to him she would wait until the end of their next visit and give him all the letters and tell him to read only one a week until she saw him again so that they would never be truly apart.

Now she continued that connection and it made him even more glad to have found her.

He read between the lines of her writing perfectly discerning her concerns about where their plan stood with the assembly _(understand our situation)_ and her want for him to watch over Yuuki _(Give my regards to everyone.). _

With these thoughts in mind he sat down and wrote his own _love letter_ in response.

_Dearest Maia, _

_I find you letter warms my long cold heart more than you can possibly imagine. I too long for your company, but we must carry on until the end of the week. I know it is difficult, but there is nothing you cannot do my darling. _

_As to the assembly I am glad to hear that they were so amiable. I look forward to perhaps meeting some of them on my visit if that is applicable to your schedule? _

_I shall have nothing stand in the way of my affections for you and if their approval I need their approval I will get. _

_But in the mean time we must be strong dearest, I will give my regards to those here at the academy, whom are all eager to meet you. Until later, my lady. _

_Kaname Kuran. _

After he penned his letter and sealed the back with his own wax stamp he went out into the hall and handed it to Olivia. "Of a personal nature." He repeated back to her.

"I understand." She said with a formal bow before turning and heading out.

Later that night Olivia arrived back with her delivery to find Maia still up, in her study burning the candle wick low, working hard on reports.

She could see Maia was tired and so lightened her approach. "Don't you sleep?" Olivia asked teasingly as she closed the door.

Maia looked up and chuckled. "Not so much these days."

"I have something for you." Olivia teased walking around the desk waving the letter around.

Maia reached for it and Olivia kept it away. "Uh Uh! You only get the letter from your lover boy if you promise to get some sleep afterwards. As your friend and advisor I cannot allow my Queen to fall into ill health."

Maia made a sour face before sighing. "Fine, I'll sleep. Now give me the letter." She stared hard and Olivia gave in with a smirk. She stepped back around the table as Maia quickly ripped it open and read the even script. Olivia didn't miss the whimsical smile on Maia's face as she read. She still wasn't certain about the vampire lord, but anybody who put that kind of a smile back on her best friend's face deserved a chance.

"Thank you Olivia." Maia finally responded looking up gratefully at her.

Olivia gave a playful bow and smile. "My pleasure my lady. Goodnight." She emphasized as she opened the door.

"Goodnight." Maia replied with a playful grin.

As the door closed Maia contemplated Kaname's words and dreamt about his arrival. If anyone could turn this all around he could.


End file.
